


Fuck No

by llyn



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Glasses, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn
Summary: Akihiko sees Haruki wearing glasses for the first time and discovers another secret about him, too





	Fuck No

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anonymous ficlet request on my twitter, their prompt was: bratty/possessive Akihiko finds out Haruki had an ex-boyfriend
> 
> I hope you like it, anon! happy given season finale yall <3

As drunk as he’d been, Akihiko didn’t expect to wake up early. In his role of basement dwelling freeloader, he wasn’t used to the warmth of the morning sun. Ah, so he’d crashed at Haruki’s. He could tell without opening his heavy eyes—Haruki’s scent was everywhere. He had to will down his cock before he could roll out of bed. 

He found his pants crumpled on the carpet but no sign of his shirt. He could remember,  _ hmm _ , walking here with his arm around Haruki’s waist. Lifting him up in the air. Spinning him around, all while Haruki yelped and smacked his shoulders, face flushed. Akihiko ran a hand through his hair. Jesus, Haruki was fun to get drunk with. He dragged himself out of the bedroom, following the smell of coffee, then stopped in his tracks.

“Where’s your shirt?” Haruki asked, looking up from his mug. 

Akihiko barely heard him. “You’ve got, uh, glasses.” 

“Ah,” Haruki snatched them off his face. “No. They’re—I don’t wear them.” 

“Put them back on.” Akihiko pulled up a chair by the mug Haruki set out for him. No one made coffee like Haru.

Haruki bit his lip. “No. They don’t—I mean, I know they don’t look good on me.”

“Put them on.” 

“No.”

“Hmm.” Akihiko leaned back and sipped his coffee, watching Haruki through narrowed eyes. “Did someone tell you that? That they don’t look good?”

Haruki blushed. “Just drop it.” 

“Haruki,” Akihiko sang, pulling his chair closer. “Let me see you in them.” 

He brushed the bangs from Haruki’s face, tilting his head up. Haruki still wouldn’t meet his eyes, but he let Akihiko tug the hated glasses from his fingers and slip them in place without a fight. Then Akihiko stared. 

“What?” Haruki asked. 

He could only stare, really, fighting down a strange swell of emotions. Something like sadness and longing and lust and fear all in a knot in his throat. He didn’t let it show. 

“ _ What? _ ” Haruki said, getting mad. 

Fuck, he was beautiful when he got mad. “So cute,” Akihiko said. “Be my boyfriend.” 

“Shut up!” Haruki glared at him. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m not.” Akihiko grabbed both his wrists when Haruki lifted his hands to his glasses again. He held them in his lap, rubbing his thumbs over Haruki’s palms. “Who made you think that you don’t look good?” 

“Um.” Haruki’s eyes seemed drawn helplessly to where Akihiko held his hands still. “My um—”

“Uh-huh.” 

Haruki swallowed. “My ex-boyfriend, okay?” 

Akihiko froze. “Your what?”

“My ex.”

“Your ex-girlfriend,” Akihiko said. “Right?” 

“No, not her. My boyfriend.” 

“ _ What  _ boyfriend? Where the fuck is he?” Akihiko stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. 

Haruki looked up at him, shocked, then started to laugh. “He’s not  _ here _ . He’s my  _ ex _ .” 

“You like men?” 

“Akihiko.” Haruki covered his face with his hands. “You’re crazy.” 

“You’ve been with a man?”   


Even with his face covered, Haruki’s ears burned red. “Yes,” he said, voice muffled behind his hands. “ _ God. _ ” 

“And this piece of shit said you didn’t look cute? I’ll kill him.” 

“You have to stop,” Haruki said, peeking out from between his fingers.

“Come here,” Akihiko dragged him to the bathroom, not that Haruki went easily. But Akihiko was bigger and stronger and so angry he could feel his heartbeat behind his  _ eyes _ . A boyfriend? Fuck no. His mind reeled with images of Haruki kissing another man. In bed. Getting fucked? Fuck no. No one deserved Haruki. 

“Look at yourself,” Akihiko said, holding Haruki hostage in front of the mirror. 

He looked at Akihiko in their reflections instead. With glasses on, his pout was that much more powerful. Fine, if Haruki wouldn’t lift himself up here, Akhiko would do it for him. “You’re so fucking cute, Haru. Listen to my voice. You're gonna wear your glasses all the time because you’re pretty.” 

“Are you trying to hypnotize me?" Haruki started to struggle in his arms. 

Akihiko was left with no choice but to pull his hair, forcing his head to the side, so Akihiko could press his lips to Haruki’s ear. “Don’t listen to some asshole. Listen to me.” 

Haruki pushed him away, looking pale. “You’re being too rough! Go find your shirt.”

“I’ll put on my shirt if you leave your glasses on.” 

“Fine. Just go.” He shoved Akihiko out, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Alone, Akihiko stalked up and down the flat like an animal, fists balled up. He wanted to know who this asshole was. Where he was. How long they’d been together. Haruki had never said a word about him before. He wanted to know how he’d gotten Haruki to let him stay near, even if, in the end, he’d been pushed away, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn


End file.
